Users of electronic devices frequently need to access database systems to obtain various types of information and/or perform various operations. Many different techniques have been devised for controlling storage and retrieval of data items in database management systems (DBMSs). Confidentiality of data in database management systems is an ongoing concern, as owners of data may prefer that their information is protected from being observed/used by others. As an example, concerns over data security and data breaches may hinder the adoption of cloud technologies. Data may be a valuable asset and unprotected data in the cloud may be vulnerable to hackers and/or snooping administrators.